paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Боди/Цитаты
После надевания маски * "Let's do this brothers and sisters." ("Давайте сделаем это, братья и сестры.") * "The question is... how?" ("Вопрос заключается в том... как?") * "Enjoy the party." ("Наслаждайтесь вечеринкой.") * "Little hand says it's time to rock and roll." ("На часах время разгрома.") * "Find your own line." ("Найдите свою собственный путь.") * "Have respect... make it beautiful." ("Проявите уважение... сделайте это красиво.") * "For my brothers." ("За моих братьев.") * "Are you ready... to let go?" ("Вы готовы... начать?") * "Stay true to your path" ("Оставайтесь верными своему пути") Обращение к напарникам * "Come with me!" (<имя напарника> "Пойдём со мной!") * "Follow me!" (<имя напарника> "Идём за мной!") * "On me now!" (<имя напарника> "Ко мне, сейчас!") * "Come on!" (<имя напарника> "Пошли!") * "Follow." (<имя напарника> "Идём.") Успешное завершение ограбления * "We're unstoppable" ("Нас не остановить.") * "We made something beautiful" ("Мы сделали что-то красивое.") * "Excellent, brothers" ("Отлично, братья.") * "This is what happens if you follow your line" ("Вот что получается, если следовать своей линии.") * "Light up. We did it" ("Улыбнитесь. Мы сделали это.") * "I'm proud to be a part of this wolf pack." ("Быть членом этой волчьей стаи честь для меня.") * "When they say how it is done, you say; This is how it's done!" ("Когда они спросят как это сделать, Ты скажешь: Вот как это делается!") * "Woo! Fuck yeah!" '' * ''"Scratched, but beautiful." ("Грязно, но прекрасно.") При использовании навыка "Вдохновление" Базовый * "Come on brother, you got this!" ("Давай, брат, ты справишься с этим!") * "Show me your beautiful moves!" ("Покажи мне свой лучший приём!") * "You got this, man." ("Это тебе по плечу, чувак.") * "You're doing great, but do better!" ("Ты отлично справляешься, но старайся лучше!") * "You're a goddamn champion!" ("Ты чемпион, черт возьми!") * "Get a move on!" ("Пошевеливайся!") * "Move!" ("Двигайся!") * "Move it" ("Двигайся") * "Come on, move it!" ("Пошёл, пошёл!") * "Sleep when you're dead!" ("Отдохнешь на том свете!") * "You're all over this!" ("Все в твоих силах!") * "Don't give up on me now!" (Только попробуй мне сдаться!") Пиковый * "No one dies on my team!" ("В моей команде никто не умрет!") * "Believe in yourself!" ("Поверь в себя!") * "Get up, you can do it!" ("Вставай, ты сможешь!") * "Get off the ground!" ("Поднимайся с пола!") * "Get off your ass!" ("Подними свой зад!") * "Get off your ass and fight!" ("Подними свою задницу и сражайся!") * "Do NOT give up!" ("НЕ вздумай сдаться!") * "The pain is only in your mind!" ("Эта боль только в твоей голове!") * "Get up, come on!" ("Вставай, живо!") * "Up, up, up!" '' * ''"Rise and shine." ("Проснись и пой.") * "Wakey, wakey." ("Очнись, очнись.") * "Come on, get up!" ("Давай, вставай!") * "Look alive." ("Оживай.") * "Naps are for losers!" ("Сиеста для лузеров!") * "No sleep till we're dead." ("Никакого сна пока живой.") * "Get on your feet and fight." ("Руки в ноги и в бой.") Особые противники Бульдозер * "Dozer!" ("Бульдозер!") * "Dozer's here!" ("Здесь бульдозер!") * "Fucking dozer!" ("Ё**ный бульдозер!") * "It's a dozer, boys" ("Это бульдозер, парни") * "We got a dozer." ("У нас тут бульдозер") Убийство бульдозера * "Suck it dozer!" ("Отсоси, бульдозер!") * "Dozer killed." ("Бульдозер убит") * "Bye bye, motherfucker!" ("Пока-пока, чертов ублюдок") * "I got the dozer!" ("Я убил бульдозера") * "Bulldozer? Pathetic." ("Бульдозер? Слабак") * "That armor didn't do much for ya, did it?" ("Эта броня не сильно-то и спасает, не так ли?") * "Big guy down" ("Большой парень мёртв.") * "Dozer out!" ("Бульдозер выведен из строя!") Тазер * "It's a taser!" ("Это тазер!") * "Mother'fucking''' taser!" ("Е**чий тазер!")'' * "Little bitch taser spotted."("Сученыш тазер в поле зрения.") * "Look out! Taser!" ("Осторожно! Тазер!") * "Taser spotted!" ("Вижу тазера!") * "I spotted a taser." ("Я заметил тазера.") Убийство тазера * "Eat that Taser!" ("Выкуси, тазер!") * "Got the Taser!" ("Уложил тазера!") * "Killed the Taser!" ("Убил тазера!") * "Got that fucking taser." ("Уложил ё***его тазера") * "Taser out!" ("Тазер мёртв!") * "That taser got destroyed." ("Тазер выведен из строя") * "Take that, taser." ("Получай, тазер") Убийство тазера в голову с Platypus 70 * "You just got ventilated, Taser." ("Теперь ты освежился, тазер") * "I can see your brains,Taser." ("Я вижу твои мозги, тазер") * "How that breeze, Taser?" ("Не дует, тазер?") * "Hey Taser, I can see through your head." ("Эй, тазер, я вижу дырку в твоей башке") * "Can't see me now Taser!" ("Теперь ты меня не увидишь, тазер") * "Did you lose your head, Tase?" ("Потерял голову, тазер?") * "Hole in your head, bitch!" ("У тебя в голове дырка, сука") * "I can see my line; right through your head, Taser." ("Я могу увидеть свой путь, сквозь твою голову, Тазер") * "Look, this Taser lost his head!" ("Смотрите, тазер потерял голову") * "Yo Taser, I can see through your head." ("Йоу, тазер, я могу смотреть сквозь твою башню") * "I can see through your head, bitch." ("Я вижу тебя насквозь, сука") * "Where'd your head go, Taser?" ("Где твоя башка, тазер?") Щит * "It's a Shield!" ("Это щит!") * "Little bitch Shield!" ("Сученыш щит") * "Goddamn shield!" ("Проклятый щит!") * "We got a shield!" ("У нас тут щит!") * "Got a shield over here." ("Щит вон там") Убийство щита * "That's what you get for hiding behind a shield, bitch." ("Это плата за то, что прячешься за щитом, сука") * "That shield didn't do much for you, did it?" ("Щит не особо помогает, да?") * "Shield killed!" ("Щит убит!") * "Shield down" ("Щит мертв") * "Got the shield!" ("Завалил щита!") * "Bye bye, shitty shield." ("Пока-пока, сраный щит") Клокер * "Ninja motherfucker!" ("Ниндзя, мать твою!") * "Jackie Chan!" ("Джеки Чан!") * "Ninja cop." ("Ниндзя-коп") * "It's a Cloaker!" ("Это клокер!") * "Fucking Karate cop!" '' * ''"Karate kid." ("Карате пацан") * "We got a cloaker." ("У нас тут клокер") Убийство клокера * "I fucked you Cloaker!" ("Я тебя поимел, Клокер") * "Ninja cop down." ("Ниндзя-коп сражён") * "Ninja cop dead!" ("Ниндзя-коп мёртв") * "Jumping around didn't help ya did it?" ("Трюки не помогают, да?") * "Cloaker killed!" ("Клокер убит") * "Fuck you ninja cop!" ("Пошел ты, ниндзя-коп") * "I got the Cloaker!" ("Достал клокера") * "Jumping around won't save you, bitch!" ("Твои трюки тебя не спасут, сука") * "Lights out, Cloaker!" ("Отбой, клокер") * "Feel the fury, cloaker." ("Познай мой гнев, клокер") Снайпер * "Bitch ass Sniper!" ("Гребаный снайпер") * "Woah! A sniper!" ("Воу! Снайпер") * "Look out, sniper!" ("Осторожно! Снайпер") * "Sniper there." ("Там снайпер") * "Snipe, snipe." ("Снайпер, снайпер") * "Little bitch sniper!" ("Сученыш снайпер") * "Sniper! Take cover!" ("Снайпер! В укрытие") * "We gotta a sniper" ("У нас тут снайпер") Убийство снайперов * "Suck it Sniper!" ("Отсоси, снайпер!") * "Fuck you Sniper!" ("Пошел ты, снайпер!") * "Sniper down." ("Снайпер убит") * "Sniper dead." ("Снайпер мёртв") * "Sniper out!" ("Снайпер выведен из строя!") * "Yeah, how's that feel Sniper?" ("О да, какого это, снайпер?") * "Got that fucking sniper" ("Достал этого ё***ого снайпера") * "Got the sniper!" ("Достал снайпера!") SWAT турель * "Motherfucking turret!" ("Е**чая турель!") * "SWAT turret!" ("SWAT турель!") * "They brought a turret!" ("Они привезли турель!") * "They got a turret!" ("У них есть турель!") * "Turret! Watch out!" ("Турель! Осторожно!") * "Oh shit! Turret!" ("О чёрт! Турель!") Капитан Уинтерс * "Fuck, Captain!" ("Б**дь, Капитан!") * "It's the captain!" ("Это капитан") * "Oh no, a captain!" ("О нет, капитан") * "Shit! A captain!" ("Дерьмо! Капитан!") * "Captain's here!" ("Здесь капитан"!) Медик * "Fucking hell, a Medic!" ("Проклятье, медик!") * "Look out, Medic!" ("Осторожно, медик!") * "Enemy Medic is here!" ("Вражеский медик здесь"!) * "Enemy Medic!" ("Вражеский медик") Убийство медика * "Medic down!" ("Медик пал!") * "Medic down, bitch!" ("Медик мёртв, сука!") * "Medic is down!" ("Медик убит!") * "Got the fucking Medic!" ("Достал грёбаного медика") * "He needs a medic! Hahaaaaa!" ("Ему требуется медик! Хахааааа!") Взаимодействие Доминирование * "Put your motherfucking hands up!" ("Подними свои е**чие грабли вверх!") * "Don't wanna kill you." ("Не заставляй убивать тебя.") * "Put it down, amigo." ("Положи это, амиго.") * "Gun down." ("Оружие на землю.") * "Put em up!" ("Руки вверх!") * "Get your hands up, motherfucker!" ("Руки вверх, гребаный ублюдок!") * "Drop your gun!" ("Брось свою пушку!") * "Don't be stupid, bitch." ("Не будь идиотом, сука.") * "Hit the knees!" ("Падай на колени!") * "On your knees!" ("Встань на колени!") * "Kneel!" ("На колени!") * "Get down on your knees!" ("Вниз, на колени!") * "Now, cuffs!" ("Теперь наручники!") * "Put your cuffs on." ("Надень на себя наручники.") * "Put your cuffs on, bitch!" ("Надень на себя наручники, сука!") * "Cuff yourself!" ("Надевай наручники!") * "On with the cuffs!" ("Руки в браслеты!") * "Now cuff yourself." ("Теперь застегни руки в браслеты") Гражданские * "Pretend it's a game, huh? Winners stay quiet and alive." ("Притворимся что это игра, а? Победители сохранят спокойствие и жизнь.") * "Be one with the ground." ("Будь одним целым с землей.") * "Everyone just relax. This will be over soon." ("Расслабьтесь. Это скоро закончится.") * "Get up and I will put you back down!" ("Встань и я тут же отправлю тебя к праотцам!") * "Get down bitches!" ("На землю, суки!") * "Get down, get down!!" ("На пол, на пол!") * "Lie on the ground or move and be in it." ("Лежи себе спокойно, если встанешь — пристрелю.") * "Don't even fucking breathe." ("Не единого вздоха, мать твою.") * "On the ground." ("На землю.") * "Kiss the ground." ("Целуй пол.") * "Twitch and you'll die." ("Дёрнись и получишь пулю.") * "People who stand win the grand prize. A bullet." ("Кто встанет, получит главный приз. Пулю.") * "Down! Now!" ("Упал! Живо!") * "Stay down!" ("Так и лежи!") * "Fucking lick the ground, motherfucker." ("Вылизывай грёбаный пол, ублюдок.") * "I'm giving you a great story for parties here, y'all." ("Я тут вам создаю историю, которую вы сможете рассказывать на вечеринках.") * "You wanna be still or dead?" ("Что ты выберешь? Тишину или смерть?") '' * ''"Stay still. This gun ain't a prop, you know." ("Лежать. Это оружие не игрушка, понимаешь?") * "Play dead!" ("Притворись мёртвым!") * "Get off your phone." ("Убери руки от телефона.") * "Stay still!" ("Лежать неподвижно!") Ответ на пейджер * "Pigeons resting on the antenna. Bang bang! Pigeons dealt with." ("Голуби устроились на антенне. Бэнг бэнг! С голубями покончено.") * "I just wanted to ask if I can get a transfer to somewhere exciting. No? Oh well..." ("Я просто хотел спросить: может переведете меня на более интересное место. Нет? Что ж...") * "Did you ever find out what the fox said?" ("А вы все-таки узнали что же говорит лиса?") * "Hey, any chance I can leave early today? No? Shiiiiiit..." ("Эй, могу ли Я уйти сегодня пораньше? Нет? Чёёёёёрт...") * "Just testing, control. Your response time is outstanding." ("Простая проверка, центр. Время вашего ответа неудовлетворительно.") * "Damn, I thought I had the hang of this radio. You should fire my ass." ("Черт, Я думал что держу рацию. Вам стоит уволить меня.") * "Nothing happening here. Why'd you asked?" ("Ничего тут не происходит. Почему Вы спрашиваете?") * "My bad. Pressed the wrong button." ("Моя вина. Нажал не ту кнопку") * "We're hungry here, but fine. Send sandwiches." ("Мы голодны, но все в порядке. Пришлите бутербродов.") * "Sorry. Was beating my chest to feel like a real man. Hit the button." ("Извините. Стукнул себя по груди. Попал по кнопке.") * "Must be solar sunspot activity. Only explanation." ("Должно быть солнечная активность. Единственное предположение.") * "My moobs hit the button. I need to get back in shape." ("Мои жировые складки задели кнопку. Мне нужно привести себя в форму.") * "Just checking in. Standard procedure in my old job. All clear." ("Простая проверка. Стандартная процедура на моей старой работе. Все нормально.") * "Just a shadow, control. No problem here." ("Просто тень, центр. Никаких проблем.") * "So this button is the alert? Right, got it." ("Так это кнопка тревоги? Хорошо, запомнил.") * "Uhh... Alpha Romeo Sierra Echo, control." ("Эм... Альфа Ромео Сьерра Эхо, центр.") * "I think we got a faulty radio, brah." ("Кажется, у нас барахлящее радио.") * "Completed my sweep. Commencing... a sweep." ("Закончил уборку. Начинаю... уборку.") * "Just practicing my heart-stopping technique, sorry." ("Просто тренировал технику остановки сердца, простите.") * "Hey, if we have real problems I'll let you know the safe word; Payday. Okay?" ("Эй, если у нас будут настоящие проблемы, то я скажу ключевое слово: Payday. Хорошо?") * "Sorry, we're fine. Saw lights in the sky, just a low flying plane." ("Прошу прощения, у нас все в порядке. Увидел свет в небе, оказалось, что это просто низко летящий самолет.") * "Was making a toasted cheese for Barney. Pressed the alert." ("Делал сэндвич для Барни. Нажал на тревогу.") '' * ''"Just replacing the batteries, control. We're fine here." ("Просто менял батареи, центр. У нас все в порядке.") * "Radio's fucked. I've been picking up Love The Lord.fm all day." ("Радио накрылось. Я весь день искал Love The Lord.fm.") * "We're fine. Everything is safe. Lots of cops on patrol. No crime at all. No, sir." ("У нас все в порядке. Все в безопаности. Много копов в патруле. Никаких преступлений. Никаких, сэр.") * "These radios are too sensitive, brah. They need re-calibrating." ("Эти радио такие чувствительные. Их нужно перекалибровать") * "We have someone banging the door, they just needed to use the shitter. We're fine." ("Кто-то стучался к нам в дверь, им нужно было воспользоваться туалетом. Все в порядке.") * "Everything is clear here. Sorry for the worries, brah." ("Все чисто. Простите за беспокойство.") * "Sorry, was showing Barney how to catch chickens in Ohio. Must've pressed the alert button." ("Виноват, показывал Барни как ловят цыплят у нас в Огайо. Должно быть нажал на кнопку.") * "Just a bum hanging out. Gave him $10 and moved him on." ("Просто бомж. Дал ему 10 долларов и прогнал.") * "Say, uhh...I was just wondering. Where'd you buy that cologne?" ("Скажите, эээ... Мне просто интересно. Где вы покупаете этот одеколон?") * "Was trying to tune this radio to the game. Got money on the...uhh...Bishops." ("Попытался настроить это радио на игру. Поставил деньги на... эээ... Бишопов.") * "Was showing some chicks my juggling, dropped the radio. Didn't drop the gun though." ("Показывал нескольким девкам жонглирование, уронил радио. Хотя бы не уронил оружие.") * "My nervous twitch pressed the button, but I'm not nervous. All is fine here." '' * ''"This shitty radio's been playing up all day. I was talking to someone in Addis Abeba earlier." Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи